nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Benjamin Creme
È noto per la sua intensa attività di divulgatore degli insegnamenti trasmessi da Helena Blavatsky e Alice A. Bailey. Brevi cenni biografici Nel 1959 ha un primo contatto con un Maestro di Saggezza, uno dei membri della Gerarchia Spirituale, il quale lo informa dell’intenzione dell’Istruttore del mondo di rimanifestarsi tra gli uomini e del suo possibile ruolo di portavoce e organizzatore di questo importante evento. Dopo aver accettato l’incarico, a partire dal 1972, Creme inizia un periodo di addestramento intensivo con il suo Maestro fino ad arrivare a stabilire un contatto telepatico immediato e costante. Da allora Creme riceve regolarmente informazioni e le divulga nelle sue conferenze. I suoi messaggi sono diffusi in tutto il mondo affinché il maggior numero di persone sia preparata a riconoscere l'Istruttore del mondo e ad aiutarLo a favorire il cambiamento positivo, spirituale e materiale, in grado di condurre l’umanità intera oltre la crisi che sta affrontando. Invitato negli Stati Uniti d'America, in Europa, Australia, Giappone, Canada, Messico e in altri paesi, Creme porta all’attenzione pubblica gli insegnamenti d’amore, condivisione, libertà e giustizia che anticipano quella che sarà la missione pubblica dell’Istruttore del mondo. Con il passare degli anni il pubblico presente alle sue conferenze aumenta, come pure le richieste di interviste radiofoniche e televisive. I suoi libri sono tradotti in numerose lingue, senza ricevere alcuna rimunerazione per questo lavoro trentennale. È redattore capo della rivista Share International, distribuita in 70 paesi. Creme, Benjamin, “Transmission: A Meditation for the New Age”, Los Angeles, Tara Center, 1983. ISBN 0-936604-09-3 Opere * Creme, Benjamin, The Reappearance of the Christ and the Masters of Wisdom, Los Angeles, Tara Press, 1980. ISBN 978-90-71484-32-2 * Creme, Benjamin (ed.), Messages from Maitreya the Christ, Share International Foundation, 1981, 1986. ISBN 978-90-71484-22-3 * Creme, Benjamin, Transmission: A Meditation for the New Age, Los Angeles, Tara Center, 1983. ISBN 978-90-71484-35-3 * Creme, Benjamin (ed.), A Master Speaks, Share International Foundation, 1985. ISBN 978-90-71484-29-2 * Creme, Benjamin, Maitreya's Mission - Volume I, Share International Foundation, 1986. ISBN 978-90-71484-08-7 * Creme, Benjamin, Maitreya's Mission - Volume II, Share International Foundation, 1993. ISBN 978-90-71484-11-7 * Creme, Benjamin, Maitreya's Mission - Volume III, Share International Foundation, 1997. ISBN 978-90-71484-45-2 * Creme, Benjamin, The Ageless Wisdom Teaching - An introduction to humanity's spiritual legacy, Share International Foundation, 1996. ISBN 978-90-71484-13-1 * Creme, Benjamin, The Great Approach - New Light and Life for Humanity, Share International Foundation, 2001. ISBN 978-90-71484-23-0 * Creme, Benjamin, The Art of Co-operation, Share International Foundation, 2002. ISBN 978-90-71484-26-1 * Creme, Benjamin (ed.), Maitreya's Teachings - The Laws of Life, Share International Foundation, 2005. ISBN 978-90-71484-31-5 * Creme, Benjamin, The Art of Living: Living within the Laws of Life, Share International Foundation, 2006. ISBN 978-90-71484-37-7 * Creme, Benjamin, The World Teacher for All Humanity, Share International Foundation, 2007. ISBN 978-90-71484-39-1 * Creme, Benjamin, The Awakening of Humanity, Share International Foundation, 2008. ISBN 978-90-71484-41-4 * Creme, Benjamin, The Gathering of the Forces of Light - UFO's and their Spiritual Mission, Share International Foundation, 2010. ISBN 978-90-71484-46-9 Opere pubblicate in Italia * Creme, Benjamin, ''La riapparizione del Cristo e dei Maestri di Saggezza, Edizioni L'Età dell'Acquario, Torino, 1982. Fuori catalogo. * Creme, Benjamin, La Trasmissione: una meditazione per la Nuova Era, Share Italia. ISBN 3-9521053-0-9 * Creme, Benjamin, La Missione di Maitreya - Vol. I, Share Italia. ISBN 3-9521053-0-9 * Creme, Benjamin, Gli insegnamenti dell'Eterna Saggezza: un'introduzione, Share Italia. * Creme, Benjamin, Il Grande Incontro, Share Italia. * Creme, Benjamin, L'Arte della Cooperazione, Share italia. Note Bibliografia * Creme, Benjamin, La riapparizione del Cristo e dei Maestri di Saggezza, Edizioni L'Età dell'Acquario, Torino, 1982. * Creme, Benjamin, Transmission: A Meditation for the New Age, Los Angeles, Tara Center, 1983. ISBN 978-90-71484-35-3 * Creme, Benjamin, Benjamin Creme, , consultato il 20 settembre 2011. * Share International, Share International - Printed material, , consultato il 21 settembre 2011. * Share International, Share International - Letture, , consultato il 21 settembre 2011. * Categoria:Fine dei tempi Categoria:Teosofia